The Royal Slut
by BrassBadger
Summary: When Anna continues to risk her chastity, Elsa is forced to take a firmer hand. A continuation of the canon with an adult theme: Elsanna, BDSM, femslash.


_**The following is a work of fiction; accept it as erotic fantasy and no more**. There is a plot with the potential for expansion, but it serves mostly as a structure for the smut._

_**This work contains Elsanna incest, female homosexuality, nonconsensual bondage and domination as well as questionable writing talent and original characters.** If any of this offends you, please stop reading now. Kink shaming during post-masturbatory guilt-purging shall receive the derision it deserves.  
_

_This work may be continued if I see interest and feel inspired; if you want to see more, have suggestions or constructive criticism, **please post a comment.**_

_As usual, I don't own Frozen or its characters and so forth; all hail our Disney overlords. _

**The Royal Slut, Chapter 1**

Elsa sighed with a poignant mixture of disappointment and regret, a bitter complement to the love in her eyes as she looked down at her sister. "You can't marry a peasant from the mountains, Anna."

The younger princess only glanced up with a comical expression of confusion. "Mmwharhuh?" She was half asleep and half naked, sitting upon an embroidered stool in her chambers while one maid labored feverishly at her tangled red locks and another worked the lacings of a white corset that, with her loose matching bloomers, was all she currently wore. A long green and white dress hung freshly pressed nearby. As usual Anna had risen late, with too little time to prepare for the day's agenda, so the queen had been forced to seek her out in her chambers rather than the private discussion over breakfast that Elsa had hoped for.

"Kristoff. He's very nice, Anna, and we both owe him a great deal…which is why I created the new office and his stipend, but…." Elsa huffed a breath and sat, a glacial chair emerging from the floor to meet her. The young servant girls managed only small gasps; the queen had grown more comfortable with her power but others weren't quite adjusted. These particular breaths, however, seemed as awed as they were amazed. Elsa continued, "You can't marry him, Anna. It's just not possible. You're a princess, you have…_obligations_."

Anna rolled her eyes dramatically, the pink rising in her cheeks as she tried to shift on the stool to face the queen. "I'm not- ooph!" her attempt to speak was interrupted as the corset was pulled tight by a raven-haired maid, which at least managed to wake her completely. "We're not _engaged_, Elsa!" She drew out the syllables with a tone that implied the accusation was ridiculous.

One girl finished with Anna's hair, tying a bright ribbon around the second of her long braids, and moved to assist with the corset. Only then did Elsa notice they were in fact twins no older than Anna. They were pale and pretty, with wide green eyes and full lips. The queen didn't recall seeing them before, but she'd told Kai to employ some new staff to keep the castle and royals presentable now that more company was invited in. Hopefully these two possessed some useful skills and weren't just here to provide the lecherous butler with a perk.

"But you kissed." The elder sister spoke the words bluntly and expressionlessly, attempting to avoid blame or anger.

It didn't matter; Anna's eyes flashed. "We kissed! So –uh! Stop that!" She tried to bat away one of the dark haired servants without effect, earning an unrepentant grin as the maid dodged out of range with the end of the silk lacing. "So what?"

Elsa's mouth dropped, her pale blue eyes widening in disbelief as she leapt to her feet. "So…what? Anna, it wasn't just a friendly kiss! You've led him on, and by tomorrow all Arendelle will think you've allowed…_liberties_! Anna, this could destroy your reputation."

"So what if they think so? Let it go, right? Isn't that what you keep saying these days? Well, if you can do it, so can I." She finished with a firm _harrumph!_ and crossed her arms, grimacing only slightly as this gave the twins the perfect opportunity to perform a final cinch and tie the corset in place around Anna's tiny waist.

"Let it…! Ugh, that's about being yourself, Anna! Unless your true self is a slut, it's not the same thing at all. I accepted my magic, but you told me yourself that I can't abandon my duties as Queen! Oh, Anna," she collapsed again in dismay; this conversation wasn't going as she'd intended it to at all. "I love you, and I want you to be happy, but surely you understand that in the same way, you're a princess – your person is a resource to benefit the realm as the crown directs."

"You mean, as_ you_ direct!"

Elsa set her jaw firmly. If Anna insisted on being a child and reason wouldn't work, she would act the parent instead. "Yes, Anna, fine - as I direct. Until then, you'll remain unwed, unengaged, and virginal in every way. Is that clear?"

Anna's eyes rounded, her cheeks blushing at the mention of sexual acts even as her eyes filled with fire at the overbearing attitude of her sister. She made it sound like breeding a mare! It was, indeed, the way of royalty to accept arranged marriages, often without meeting beforehand – such was the way with their parents – and chastity was an important component of a contract. But to have it laid out so plainly was shocking; and while it was true, it had never occurred to Anna that her sister would be the one to determine who would bed her. Traditional, legal, and obvious, but still somehow unacceptable; Anna dug her heels in for a final rebellion to save some shred of dignity; a petty decision that would change her life completely.

Arms still crossed, Anna raised her chin an inch and arched a brow. "You can't make me!"

It wasn't as though she'd really intended it as a challenge. Anna had been honest with her sister: the kiss was simply an impulsive gesture, a bit of fun and a playful reward for the hero who had done so much for her. There was never any intention of more and even now she wasn't even considering sex; she would have scrunched her face and said "eeew!" if coupling with Kristoff had been specified. Her words were just an empty piece of teenage angst.

They were also bare disobedience and a challenge to a queen.

Anna's breath puffed like smoke as the temperature plummeted, and the sight gave her the first inkling that she had gone too far. Ice rimed the walls and carpet while a bottle of vanilla perfume shattered at the sudden freeze, the scent instantly suffusing the air.

"You, and you!" Elsa pointed to the fetching twins, whose eyes had widened as they held their breath in shock. Her words were frozen steel. "Take hold of the princess' arms and bend her over the vanity."

There was no way to refuse the royal command, but even so the lovely pair seemed to move with particular purpose, their eyes widening in something other than shock as they exchanged a look, their red lips curling into playful smiles. "Of course, your majesty," they spoke nearly in unison.

Anna, on the other hand, stood frozen with disbelief until her bare arms were taken in surprisingly firm grips. She was pulled forward and stumbled slightly, catching herself only to have her arms twisted, slamming her chest and face to the white enamel. Her breasts, although small, had been pressed up tightly by the corset and came loose at the impact. The vanity's ice cold surface felt like fire on her nipples. Her freckled cheek was pressed into the spilled perfume; the smell of vanilla filled her nose and stung her eyes.

She struggled without effect; the maids giggled.

Elsa took note of neither, stepping behind Anna's bent body to admire her up-thrust derriere. If it weren't her sister's she would be tempted to do something altogether inappropriate, she thought to herself, but firmly turned her thoughts away from that direction.

The queen's next destination this morning was an inspection of the royal cavalry; in the role of high marshal of the army she was dressed in a stylized blue coat exploding with gilt buttons and gold piping. A divided skirt that was more pants than dress and would allow her to ride. Her fingers reached for a moment for the crop that wasn't yet there; a pink blush spread to her collar a moment later as she realized what she was considering doing, and grew deeper as she realized it would have to be her hand instead. Although she wouldn't eagerly admit the double standard, Elsa was somewhat more experienced than her sister if still technically a maid; a queen couldn't afford to stumble around the mysteries of the bedroom. She had both given and received spankings in the past that were more foreplay than punishment. While perhaps not as erotic as a crop or whip, the open hand was more intimate. At least she wore gloves, but it still meant feeling as well as striking and with a girl like Anna it would be difficult to maintain the illusion of detachment, sister or no.

There was nothing to be done about it now, however. Anna would have to be brought in line and to back down now would show weakness that would undermine any future attempt at guardianship. Hands in white velvet reached out tentatively and pulled the green ribbon around Anna's waist. Loosened, the garment dropped to the floor; the princess whimpered and one of the servants moaned softly while the other licked her lips and stared unabashed.

"It has come to my attention," Elsa spoke softly, self-consciously acting the role of the mature adult, just as she did for visiting dignitaries, "that you have been spared certain corporeal punishments which our parents felt necessary for me. Your outburst at the coronation ceremony, stubbornness on the mountain and today's disobedience have made it clear that I must remedy such gentle leniency. If you insist on behaving like a child, I shall treat you like one."

Without further ado, Elsa began the punishment. She couldn't tear her gaze from the pale, beautiful bottom, dotted with freckles along her tailbone and pinking prettily with each open handed blow. She began with the intention of delivering twenty swats, but when she reached the number she found it impossible to stop. Strike after strike was delivered until Elsa felt a slight tremor whisper through her body from between her legs. She panted for a moment before realizing what she'd done and stepped back – but her blue eyed gaze was caught and held by the unmistakable moisture between her sister's swollen nether lips.

For her part, Anna was in no state to be aware of anything. She was overwhelmed. Her cognition had ceased when the maids took hold of her; it was incomprehensible that she would be handled in such a way and she found herself unable to resolve the experience into any sort of reaction. Her breasts were freezing against the vanity while her bottom grew hot. Sharp pain arced from the spanks as well as her twisted shoulders. She gasped for breath her tight corset wouldn't allow and grew light headed. Her mind grasped only a single thing: the smell of vanilla which seemed to overwhelm every other sense. The entire world was that sharp, fresh scent and she loved the sensation of it, the submission and the adrenalin that surged with every sting. Her mind finally began to work again with a single thought: she loved this! And then it ended abruptly.

Elsa looked to the twins as Anna released a sob. "What are your names?"

"Ina," said one, breathless and adoring. "Ida," spoke the other, her look smoldering.

"You will accompany the princess and see that she behaves." She felt half mad with desire and the need to dominate and unleashed both upon the servants. "Loyalty will be well rewarded, but if you fail I'll stretch your lovely necks and see how prettily you dance the gallows jig, am I clear?" The girls nodded vigorously as they released Anna, who slumped to the floor barely conscious. Elsa gave them each a final look and retreated through the door. A moment later she caught herself eyeing a royal guardsman like a piece of candy, and ground her teeth as she realized her own intense needs would have to wait until after the inspection.


End file.
